


Home is where the heart is.

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth misses home when she is out of town</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills my Homesickness prompt on my [Gen prompt Bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) card. It is cheesy story.  Neal Burke is called David by his middle name in my stories. Cross posted in Fanfiction.net and AO3

**Title** : Home is where the heart is.  
**Author **:****[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/) **pipilj**  
**Summary** : Elizabeth misses home when she is out of town  
**Author's Note:** This fills my Homesickness prompt on my [Gen prompt Bingo](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/15859.html) card. It is cheesy story.  Neal Burke is called David by his middle name in my stories. Cross posted in Fanfiction.net and AO3

 

  
I love our home on Cobin hill, it's a house Peter and I have built together painstakingly. Each nook and cranny has some special memory. Some of the furniture has been built by Peter, I remembered he spent months carefully crafting the kitchen cabinets. I spent many weekends in our little garden in the patio. Some of my best evenings have been spent curled up with Peter next to me reading or watching television with Satchmo at our feet. At these times  I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

My work as an event manager does require me to go out of town. Early in our marriage Peter and I ran up huge telephone bills talking late into the night. Later thanks to technology Skype, Hangout  ad Facetime communicating became so much easier. The "tech savvy modern couple" as Peter put it. Chatting face to face helped but I still felt the pangs of being away. To compound matters I worried about Peter when I was away - he worked longer hours  ate cold dinners in the kitchen.

This was my first trip after David was born. David was three now still a handful. Peter had consciously tried to be more available after David was born. We started a ritual of putting the little tyke to sleep - Peter read to him and I tucked him to bed. On some days I sang lullabies to David. Peter tried to increase his repertoire in the kitchen I was in strict bed rest in the final stage of my pregnancy. He could now make quite few dishes; he nailed mac and cheese which was David favorite meal.  I was sometimes served breakfast in bed by my favorite boys on as a Sunday treat.

Mrs. Durrell was one of my oldest and most demanding clients. She was the head of several charities and her grand daughter Jenifer was getting married in Hartford. I could not say no when I got the gig to be the wedding coordinator.  I generally enjoy Hartford it has a lovely historical feel.

Calling Jenifer a bridezella was an understatement. She was demanding, arrogant and spoilt. What the "princess" wanted the princess got.  Nothing seemed to please her and my patience was wearing thin. The wedding cake was rejected twice, the seamstress was in tears after her first interaction. I would have felt sorry for her fiancé, if he was not such a pratt.  Jenifer had a frozen hangover wanted a winter themed wedding - so an ice palace was being built. After slipping a few times near the venue I was cold tired and hurt. At least the rehearsal dinner had gone without a hitch two more days and I would be home.

It was finally evening I could speak to my boys. Facetime with not the same -complaining to Peter without my head on his shoulder, singing” You are my sunshine” without being able to ruffle David hair or smell the fresh smell of baby powder was not the same. I could not feel Satchmo warm nose as when he leaned into you. I could not wait to go home after all - home is where the heart is.


End file.
